Bad Feelings
by xThe.Desert.Wolf
Summary: AU HUMAIN. Malia,étant meilleur ami avec Lydia,Kira et Allison se retrouve malgré-elle attirer par le nouveau garçon au lycée,Stiles,et Lydia se retourne subitement sans raison contre ses ami et sort avec Stiles après que Malia l'est ai surpris dans une situation délicate. PS:Allison n'arrive que dans le deuxième chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :Rien à dire à part juste Bonne lecture! ^-^ J'espère que vous allez aimez ^^'**

Malia se leva péniblement lorsque son réveil sonna,elle pris une douche rapidement et enfila la première chose qu'elle vit dans son placard,donc un short en jean et un débardeur blanc avec une veste en jean noir. Et des bottines noir.

Son Père l'interrompit et dis :

_'Dépêche-toi Malia,tu vas être en retard au lycée!'_

_'Oui,Oui,Papa!' _Malia lui répondis en prenant son sac et descendant à toute vitesse

M'attends pas pour le dîner,je passerais la soirée chez Kira S'écria-t-elle en prenant sa clé de voiture et ouvrit la porte et se dirigea dans sa Toyota noir garée devant l'allée.

Arrivé au lycée,elle sortie de sa voiture,elle fût directement rejoins par Kira et Lydia.

_'Salut!'_ Lydia et Kira-il une synchronisation

_'Salut les filles.'_

_'Ça marche toujours pour qu'on passe la soirée ce soir chez moi?'_Kira demanda

_'Bien-sûr,On commandera une pizza'_

_'Ah,euh je ne peux pas,j'ai un truc à faire donc je serais obliger de rester chez moi ce soir'_Lydia dis en soupirant lourdement à la fin.

Les filles hochèrent la tête à Lydia et commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs du lycée,s'arrêtant à leur casier,Malia pris ses affaires d'histoire et un stylo et trois stylo fluo (vert,jaune,rouge)

Et rejoignis Kira et Lydia dans la classe d'histoire,Elles saluèrent le père de Kira.

Elles s'assirent au deuxième rang.

Scott et Un gars que Malia n'a jamais vu dans le lycée,entra dans la salle,Scott s'assit devant Malia,et le garçon devant Kira,Scott regardait Kira en souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Malia se tourna vers Lydia et lui demanda :

_'Qui est-ce?' _en pointant le garçon devant Kira avec la tête en fronçant des sourcils

_'Oh,lui,c'est Stiles Stilinski,c'est le nouveau,et nouveau dans l'équipe de crosse et je crois qu'il a été renvoyer de son autre lycée,tu devrais pas t'en approcher..' _répondit Lydia.

_'J'y comptais pas ' _Dit Malia, se concentrant sur son cours.

Stiles dévisageait Malia du regard,lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut elle lui lança un regard en fronçant, la sonnerie retentit et indiqua la fin du cours.

Elle pris ses affaires,Lydia et Kira était déjà sortie de la classe,Malia se dirigea vers Stiles

_'Ca se fait pas de dévisager les gens'_Lui dit-elle.

_'Mais ça se fait de dévisager les belles filles,mais si tu veux je veux bien arrêter'_dit-il bien sûr de lui,en lui jetant un sourire charmeur.

Malia haussa des sourcils en hochant la tête et se retourna et quitta la salle.

-Les cours étaient fini,Kira et Malia sont aller dans leur voiture et se suivent jusqu'à la maison de Kira.

Elles saluèrent la mère de Kira puis elles se dirigea vers la chambre de Kira directement.

_'Donc.'_ Kira expira en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

_'Est-ce-qui se passe quelque chose entre vous?Toi et..Scott !_ 'Malia la Taquina.

_'Mhmm..Pas encore,Ma chère!Toi et le nouveau?Il te dévorait des yeux' _en taquina à son tour .Malia rit

_'Rien,Il a l'air bien arrogant celui-là,et de plus j'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ses temps-ci,Donc si on sortais manger dehors?J'ai faim et j'ai envie de sortir ce soir.' _Malia lui dit en souriant .

_'Bien,Ok!Mais ont se changent,j'ai besoin de me changer'_

Kira se dirigea vers son armoir et sortit un jupe (qui arrive aux cuisses) noir avec une chaîne et des collant gothique et un t-shirt blanc à manche courte avec écrit en noir 'BANG',elle mis sa tenue de côté et cherche une pour Malia,et lui sortit une mini-jupe et un T-shirt noir manche mi-longue avec le nombre 24 dessus en blanc .

_'Prête?'_Kira s'écria en attendant sur son lit déjà prê cheveux lâcher

Malia sortit de la salle de bain,portant la tenue de Kira lui avait confier et avec des chaussures noir à talon que Kira lui avait prêter,elle haussa les sourcils,lui faisant savoir qu'elle étais sexy

Malia sourit

_'Prête.Même si ça fais habillé pour aller manger une pizza..'_Dis Malia ,Kira rigola et Malia fronça les sourcils et compris et elle leva ses yeux au plafond

_'On ne va pas sortir juste pour manger une Pizza,c'est ça?'_Récapitula Malia hochant la tête.

_'Tu me connais trop bien Malia.' A_u Parole de Kira,elles rigolèrent toutes les deux.

Kira a amené Malia à une fête des joueurs de la crosse,ont pouvait entendre la musique jusqu'à 3 km à la ronde,mais de toute façon la grande maison était dans la forêt à côté du Lac,de l'autre côté du lac se trouvait la maison de Lydia qui était évidemment vide.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison,Il y avait déjà du monde mais personne encore bourré.

Kira aperçue Scott qui se dirigea vers elles,Il posa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Kira

_'Hey,Vous êtes venu les filles!'_ S'écria-t-il en souriant à Kira particulièrement.

_'Hey',_ Malia et Kira en synchronisation,Kira lui rendit un sourire.

Stiles les rejoignirent,une boisson à la main,il les saluèrent et ne pût détacher ses yeux de Malia

_'Je vais vous chercher à boire les filles j'arrive' _Scott dit enlevant son bras de Kira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Un silence s'installa entre les filles et Stiles.

_'Je vais aller rejoindre avec Scott..A tout à l'heure Malia!'_Kira dit et s'en alla vers la cuisine,Malia grogna à Kira.

_'Euh..Je vais prendre l'air' _Malia se dirigea vers la sortie. Stiles ne dit rien et s'en alla à l'étage

Malia alla derrière la maison elle s'isola à côté du lac,il n'y avait personne.

Au bout de 15 minute elle retourna à l'intérieur,lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine,elle vit Kira et Scott s'embrasser,Scott avait une de ses main sur sa taille l'autre sur la joue de Kira.

Malia se mordit la lèvre inférieur et leva les yeux et essaya de se contenir de rire.

Kira et Scott se séparèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Malia était présente.

_'Je..Je devrais y aller..'_Kira bégaya s'éloignant et se dirigea vers Malia ,laissant Scott se toucher les lèvres et sourire.

_'Chapeau,ma chère.'_Plaisanta Malia.

Kira fronça les sourcils,

_'Bon attends,je vais dans la salle de bain,mais va chez toi,je partirais à pied...Quoi que demande à Scott de te raccompagner vu que t'as bu' _Malia rigola en lui disant ça à la fin.

Kira hocha la tête retournant chercher Scott.

Malia alla à l'étage,elle essaya de trouver la salle de bain mais elle trouvait que des chambres,elle ouvrit une dernière porte c'était bien la salle de bain mais elle n'était pas vide..

Elle vit Stiles et Lydia entrain de s'embrasser,Lydia était sur le lavabo et Stiles entre ses jambes.

Elle resta figer pendant 3 secondes et referma la porte,encore ébahis de ce qu'elle a vu.

C'était bien Lydia qui lui avait dit d'éviter de ne pas s'approcher de Stiles..

Malia s'en alla et pris le chemin qui quand elle y pense,elle aurait peut-être pas dû dire à Kira d'y aller sans elle sachant que le chemin du lac à chez elle prenait 40 minute environ..

Malia marchait sur le bord de la route,elle avait froid et il faisait trop noir que sa seule source de lumière était la lune et les étoiles.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture,elle se tourna et vit une jeep bleu,elle pouvait pas bien voir qui était le conducteur mais quand il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle,elle vit Stiles.

_'Allez,Monte "mon coeur"'_Dit-il avec un demi sourire sur son visage.

_'Non c'est bon,je vais continuer à pied'_ Malia répliqua

_'Allez Malia,il fait noir,tu vas pas continuer le chemin dans le noir' _Dit-il amicalement.

_'Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle?'_ Malia lui lançant un regard curieux.

_'Scott m'a parlé de toi quand il m'a dit qui était qui..'_

Elle acceptait et montait dans sa Jeep,aucun ne prononça un mot,Malia fixait la lune par la fenêtre.

_'Où t'habite?Faudrait que je sache où te déposer' _Demanda Stiles coupant les pensée de Malia.

_'Tu n'as cas me déposer au bout de la colline,je marcherais après' _répondit Malia qui avait toujours les yeux fixée sur la lune.

_'Tu aimes marché à ce que je vois..'_

_'Je préfére courir' _Lui avoua-t-elle

_'Et tu fuirais quoi?'_Demanda-t-il bien intriguer

_'Courir ne signifie pas tout le temps fuir'_

_'Ça signifie quoi pour toi alors?'_tournant sa tête vers elle

_'Être libre..'_Murmura-t-elle

_'Tu m'en veux?'_Stiles demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

_'De quoi je t'en voudrais?'_Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_'D'avoir accrocher avec Lydia'_

_'Pas du tout,juste ça ne m'enchante pas d'avoir été témoin de la scène..C'est comme si tu surprenait tes parents..'_

_'Ta raison..'_Avoua-t-il

Ils se tûtent.

La Jeep alla de moins en moins vite lorsqu'ils entendirent comme si quelque chose se dégonflait.

Stiles gara la voiture sur le côté et sortit et vit le pneu gauche arrière dégonflé.

_'Je pense avoir un pneu crever,par hasard...Tu sais changer un pneu?'_demanda-t-il

_'Tu n'as jamais appris à changer un pneu?'_

_'Je n'ai jamais dû changer de pneu donc..' _lui avoua-t-il

_'Bien.' _soupira Malia,sortant de la jeep.

_'Tu as un pneu de rechange et un criquet?'_Demanda-t-elle

_'Bien-sûr dans le coffre..'_

Malia ouvrit le coffre et sortit le pneu et pris le criquet.

Stiles se mit derrière Malia attendant qu'elle ai finis,mais il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de sa jupe qui se révéla plus court lorsqu'elle se baissa.

Pendant que Malia changer son pneu elle lui dis:

_'Stiles,merci d'arrêter de mater mes fesses'_En roulant des yeux.

Stiles déménagea ses yeux sur la route et murmura : '_C'est faux..'_

_'Oui c'est ça..c'est ça' _murmura-t-elle aussi.

_'Voilà!'_S'écria Malia.

_'Bah enfin'_Soupira Stiles.

_'C'est déjà mieux que l'un de nous sache changer un pneu donc te plaint pas'_rétorqua Malia

_'Au moins j'ai eu une belle vue de là où j'étais'_

_'Et il se vente..'_Malia roula des yeux.

_'Je reste un adolescent "mon coeur".'_

_'Ne m'appelle pas «mon coeur»'_dit-elle sèchement.

_'Bien «mon coeur»'_ taquina Stiles

Il la déposa à la colline,elle sortie de la voiture alors qu'il venait à peine d'arrêter sa jeep.

_'Je te vois lundi ,«mon coeur»'_Il taquina encore une fois sortant de la jeep pour faire face à Malia

_'Qui a dis que je t'éviterais pas?'_Dit-elle en se retournant.

_'Tu as vraiment de jolies fesses!'_dit-il en admirant ses fesses

_C'est moi où tu deviens obséder?'_demanda-t-elle puis elle entendis des pas derrière elle s'approcher.

Elle se retourna pour voir Stiles très très proche d'elle

_'Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Stiles?'_Grogna-t-elle.

_'Rien du tout «mon coeur»'_Il mis ses main sur sa taille et serra ses mains.

_'Arrête.'_

_'Arrêter quoi?'_Dit-il avec un sourire descendit ses mains un peu plus bas..

Pressant ses fesses avec sa main. Malia ouvra la bouche en fermant les yeux . Stiles rapprocha son visage plus près du sien et il l'embrassa passionnément,ne sachant pourquoi Malia lui rendit son baiser,plaçant ses main autour de son cou.

Stiles plaqua Malia contre la portière,il plaça sa main sous la cuisse de Malia et l'embrassa plus profondément

Malia recula la tête se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait,elle poussa Stiles.

_'Non!Je veux pas faire ça'_grogna-t-elle.

_'Bien mais à ce que j'ai vu et sentit,c'est plutôt le contraire'_ Plaida-t-il .

Malia fronça les sourcils.

_'Rien ne s'est passé,et ça ne se passera plus jamais.'_

_'On verra bien ça..'_Stiles lui murmura.

Elle ignora tout et s'en alla.

La première chose qu'elle fît quand elle rentra est de se laver,Puis elle alla dormir.

Elle se disait que Lundi sera une journée épuisante..

C'était Lundi,Malia avait raconter à Kira ce qui c'était passer Vendredi...Enfin sauf la partie de Stiles et elle...

Malia ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'à fait Stiles vendredi soir,ou même ce qu'elle a fait elle-même.

Malia portait un jean noir et un t-shirt rose foncée ,court devant (juste au niveau du ventre )et long derrière (en dessous des fesses).Malia tressait ses cheveux sur un côté.

Elle était arrivé sur le parking de l'école entrain d'attendre Kira,elle n'avait pas parler à Lydia depuis qu'elle avait surprise..Normale elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire..

Le bruit d'une portière fît sursauter Malia,elle se retourna et vit une jeep bleu,Stiles sortit de sa jeep avec un sourire malicieux au bouts des lèvres,Malia lui lança un regard noir.'_Salut,mon coeur'_Dit-il en la taquina avec ce surnom.

_'Au revoir, «mon coeur»'_Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement,se retournant essayant de chercher Kira de vue.

_'Tu t'es levé du pied gauche,c'est ça,hein?'_Dit-il joyeusement se postant à côté d'elle.

Malia tourna la tête vers lui et fronçant le sourcils et hochant la tête et s'en alla vers l'entrée,se disant qu'elle trouverait Kira à l'intérieur.

Il la suivi jusqu'au couloir du lycée,elle se retourna vers lui avec un air hautain,Stiles la regardait avec de l'arrogance dans ses yeux,ils était devant le placard du concierge.

_'Qu'est-ce-qui il y a?'_ expira-t-elle.

_'Je vais en cours'_répondis-t-il simplement.

_'Bien,Va en cours dans ce cas..'_

Il prit son poignet et l'emmena dans le placard,il verrouilla la porte.

_'Qu'est-ce-que..'_Elle dit interrompu par la langue de Stiles dans sa bouche elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de reculer,mais la main de stiles sur son dos refusait de la laisser partir.

Malia le poussa violemment.

_'Arrête de faire ça!'_S'énerva-t-elle.

_'Oh,avoue-le,tu aimes ça'_Dit-il .Elle croissant les bras n'essayant pas de nier,Malia recula et Il avança un pas en avant vers elle.

Malia se dirigea vers la porte et sortie.

Elle essaya de trouver Kira mais son cours de physique-Chimie allait commencer,elle s'installa toute seule au fond de la classe.

Stiles entra dans la salle et se mît à côté de Malia,elle soupira.

_'ravi de te revoir aussi'_dit-il avec un sourire arrogant

_'évite de t'enflammer'_ soupira-t-elle

_'Je le suis déjà'_ Malia lui lança un regard de dégoût.

Les cours était finis,Malia n'avait pas vu les filles de la journée,elle était à la bibliothèque entrain de réviser,il n'y avait presque personne dans la bibliothèque,en faite il n'y avait que elle, la bibliothécaire c'était absenté ,elle alla prendre un livre au hasard,lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle,des mains très très baladeuse ,elle se raidit lorsque les mains se déplaçait très bas..

Elle se doutais bien de qui ça pouvait être...Stiles...

Mais Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille,puis se déplaça le long de son cou .Malia haleta,se retournant doucement. Stiles la serra un peu plus,toujours entrain d'embrasser son cou .

_'Qu'est...ce que tu fais?'_Haletait Malia.

_'Toujours cette question..Alors que tu sais pertinemment ce je fais''_murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Malia.

Elle l'embrassa durement,ils s'embrassèrent un moment...Jusqu'à que Malia recule et inspire et expire '_Pourquoi moi alors?'_

Stiles la regarda .

_'écoute..Je te veux juste'_il soupira.

_'Alors trouve toi un autre jouet'_Elle éjecta très sèchement .

_'Bien..Je peux marcher avec ça'_Il taquina

_'Super!Bye et ne me reparle plus,ça sera encore mieux'_Elle dit gaiement avec un sourire elle s'en alla sur ses talons.

**A/N:Merçi pour avoir tout lu ^-^**

**J'essayerais de poster un autre chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Voici le deuxième chapitre ^-^,Je ne possède pas les personnage il appartiennent à Teen Wolf de MTV. PS:Il y a un peu de Allisaac.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Stiles et Malia n'avaient pas parler depuis une semaine. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs mais rien de plus.

Malia avait fini par en parler à Kira,il y avait un froid entre elles et Lydia..

Lydia était de son propre côté et Kira et Malia restait toujours aussi inséparables qu'avant.

Malia,Kira,Allison,Isaac et Scott était assis à une table devant le lycée en train de réviser et surtout parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à que tout le monde tourne le regard vers deux voiture,une jeep bleu et une voiture rouge,Stiles et Lydia qui sortait et qui instinctivement s'embrassaient ,et avançaient en se tenant la main.

Lydia lança un regard noir aux filles,Les deux filles échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent la tête vers Scott et haussèrent les épaules.

'_Depuis quand Lydia nous donne des regards aussi noir..après ne pas nous avoir parlé depuis plus une semaine entière.'_ Malia dit en fronçant les sourcils.

'_Bah jusqu'à maintenant..'_Dit Scott,Les filles tournèrent leurs tête vers Scott et Isaac qui avait glousser à ce qu'a dit Scott.

'_Désolé._'Ils dirent en synchronisation.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria.

Malia et Kira assise à leur place habituelle,Scott les avaient rejoins avec Isaac et Allison.

'_Hey!Ça vous dit de faire un bowling tous ensemble?' _ Allison demanda au groupe

_'Moi ça me tente_'Kira et Scott dit en le monde rigola à cela.

'_Moi bien sûr,je ferais tous ce que tu veux!' _Isaac dit en embrassant sur la joue d'Allison,elle souria.

Tout le monde regarda Malia .

'_Oui,Pourquoi pas?Ce soir alors?_'

Tout le monde hôcha la tête en approbation.

'_Ok,je viendrais vous chercher tous à 18h00_'affirma Allison en souriant.

'On peut_ Kira et moi venir chez toi après les cours,on se prépara puis on ira chercher les garçon?_' Proposa Malia.

'_Ouais,ok_'Allison sourit.

Kira et Malia était dans la chambre d'Allison,en train de fouiller le placard pour trouver quelque chose à s'habillait dans sa salle de revenit avec les filles une fois prête

'_J'arrive toujours pas à croire Lydia,elle agis bizarrement ses temps ci,1,elle nous parle plus du tout,2,elle sort subitement avec le nouveau' _Récapitula Allison

'_Oui c'est bizarre,mais Malia l'avait surpise avec Stiles à la fête...'_Kira dit en douceur.

Allison écraquilla les yeux à cette info.

Malia pris un short en jean un peu déchirée et un débardeur noir et un veste en une paire de VANS Noir.

'_Bon j'ai trouver ce que je met!' _S'exclama Malia en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en sautillant comme une schtrumphfette,Kira et Allison échangèrent un regard et rigolèrent.

Malia sortit de la salle de bain,toute prête.

Quand Kira sortie de la salle de bain,il était 17h35.

Elles allèrent toutes dans la voiture d' était devant et Kira juste derrière,côté droit à la fenêtre allèrent chercher d'abord Scott puis Isaac.

Ils était en train d'emprunté des basket de bowling puis Isaac commença à jouer avec Scott en premier,les filles chercher à boire.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent Scott et Isaac se battèrent comme des ne les avaient pas vu.

Malia et Kira sortirent leur télèphone pour prendre une photo et Scott et Isaac poursuivirent les filles pour prendre leur téléphone tandis que Allison posa la nourriture et filma la scène devant elle tout en rigolant.

Scott attrapa Kira par derrière et la porta.

Isaac abandonna contre Malia et se posta à côté d'Allison avant de l'embrasser.

'_Ne vous fatiguez pas avant d'avoir jouer' _Taquina Allison.

Malia pris une boule de bowling et se mis en position et lança,la boule roulait vite,ET ELLE FÎT UN STRIKE.

Malia souria fière d'elle et retourna s'assoir.

Kira pris une boule de Bowling ,elle aussi fît un strike et retourna s'asseoir en souriant.

Isaac et Scott fronça les sourcils.

Allison se leva et pris une boule de Bowling. Elle se mît en position et lança.

Elle fît aussi un strike,les garçon regardèrent les filles,elles savaient toutes joué parfaitement au bowling.

Une porte s'ouvrit bruyamment,ils regardèrent instinctivement.

Ils virent Lydia et Stiles .

Ils s'approchèrent vers eux,Scott et Isaac se levèrent comme des chiens de gardes.

'_Vous sortez en groupe et vous ne prenez pas la peine de nous invité ?Je me sens vexer..'_Lydia pesta.

Kira et Allison regardait les quatre autres attentivement alors que Malia regardait ailleurs,roulant des yeux.

Stiles regardait Malia,qui ne passa inaperçut à Lydia,elle fronça le sourcils et pris la parole de nouveau:

'_Hugh,on devrait repartir,je trouve cet endroit idiot..Pas seulement l'endroit..' _En visant Malia.

_'Pourquoi être venue,alors?' _Demanda Malia avec un air désabusé.

Lydia se morda la lèvre supérieur et s'en alla sur ses talons prenant stiles par la main.

_'Et il suit comme un chien en laisse..'C_ommenta Isaac,à lequel tout le monde à rigoler.

'Et si o_n reprennait!?'_Kira s'écria joyeusement.

Allison rit à l'excitation de Kira et ils reprenèrent.

Malia et Kira avaient dormi chez Allison après avoir ramené Scott et Isaac chez eux.

Elles avaient passer la nuit à regarder des films d'horreur avec un paquet de popcorn et de ont fini par s'endormir à force de parler.

Malia a été réveillé par un bruit de porte,sachant que les parents d'Allison était aller à Paris pour quelque semaine,elle se leva instinctivement et elle réveilla les filles en même temps,elle leur faisa un signe pour se taire,elle savait qu'Allison avait une batte dans son placard et elle l'a prit,Allison et Kira se regadait l'une l'autre se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle lui demanda et Malia lui répond qu'elle avait entendu la porte claquer et Kira et Allison pris n'importe quoi assez tranchant,Kira pris des ciseaux et allison pris un chandelier,et elles descendaient pas à pas en filles étaient en gardes prête à cogner au cas où.

Et puis Scott et Isaac entrèrent dans leur champs de vision et les filles sursautant,Malia avait presque frapper Isaac ,mais il recula avant et tomba.

_'Oh mon dieu!'_Kira s'écria,reposant les ciseaux sur la table du couloirs.

'_On sait que vous pouvez vous défendre si un jour il y avait de véritable intrus..' _Dit Scott la bouche en choeur.

Allison s'était accroupi au près d'Isaac,voir si il n'avait rien.

_'Pourquoi vous êtes là les gars?Vous nous avez ficher une de ses trouilles'Commence Allison._

'_On voulait voir si vous veniez nous voir nous entraîné pour le match de crosse _de ce soir'

Isaac avoua.

'_Il existe pas les télephone pour ça?'_Malia dit sarcastiquement.

_'Scott a perdu le sien..et le mien il a fini par tomber dans une plaque d'égoût..'_Isaac admet.

'_Et le téléphone fix?.'_Dit Kira en fronçant des sourcils.

Scott et Isaac s'échangèrent un regard timidement..

'_On n'y a pas pensé...'_Avoua Scott.

Les filles gloussè stupidité de Scott et Isaac les faisait rire tellement de fois...

Les Filles avaient oublier un détail,il y aurait Lydia aussi vu que maintenant elle sortait avec Stiles.

Lydia encourager Stiles à chaque fois qu'il marquait,en faite le sseule à marquer des points était Scott,Isaac et Stiles.

Les Filles souriait juste à Scott et Isaac,enfin surtout Kira et Allison..

Malia,elle,juste regardait,un peu perturber par le fait que Stiles la fixait à chaque fois que Lydia ne regardait bout d'un moment,Malia juste pris son portable et ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique.

Malia s'en dormit presque si Kira ne lui avait secouer.

'_C'est fini?_' Gémit-elle.

'_Oui' _Soupira Kira.

_'Tu est capale de te lever?' _Demanda Allison,ironique.

'_Euhm,je pense pas vous pouvez me traîne par les bras'_Plaisanta Malia en étandant ses bras.

Allison et Kira pris ça réponse à la lettre et elles le prient chacune un de ses bras et la traîna,pas plus de seconde et Malia gémit en se levant.

'_Tout compte fait,vais peut-être me lever'_Admet Malia

Allison et Kira sourit.

Isaac et Scott était partie se changer,Kira et Allison les attendait devant les vestiaires,tandis que Malia était partie chercher sa veste dans son casier,lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier,il n'y avait pas sa veste pourtant elle l'avait bien mis là avant l'entraînement elle entendit des pas derrière se retourne et vit Stiles **avec sa veste en jean.**

'_Rend le moi,Stiles' _Dit-elle sèchement en tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne sa veste.

'_Qui a dit que je voulais te le rendre?' _Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

Elle se redressa et avança juste en face de lui et essaya de lui prendre la veste,il la passa derrière et la mis dans son autre main et leva le bras en mettant sa veste en s'arrêta un moment puis réessaya de prendre sa veste,un sourire se plaça sur le visage de Stiles.

'_Essaye encore «mon coeur»'_il lui murmura.

Elle réessaya de nouveau,il la plaqua contre la porte du placard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment,Stiles approcha son visage à la sienne,elle avança la sienne avant de la recaler contre le mur.

Il hésita pour la première fois,et pour la première fois elle l'embrassait la première.

Il l'embrassa en retour et plus profondément,Sa Jambe de Malia se leva jusqu'à la hanche de Stiles.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser,collé serré.La main de stiles lâcha la veste et porta avec une de ses mains sa jambe et l'autre sur

Malia recula et reprit son souffle et cligna des yeux,Stiles la lâcha et elle en profite pour s'en aller et prenant sa veste en s'en alla rejoindre Les filles et Stiles appuyer contre un casier se souriant a lui-même la regardant partir.

C'était le soir du match,les lycéen et des parents tous là assis sur un gradin,d'autres restaient debout et attendait que le match commence.

Malia,Allison et Kira était assis au beau milieu des gradins,Les joueurs de Beacon Hill entrèrent sur le terrain,Stiles et Malia échangèrent un regard,il sourit timidement,elle lui sourit de retour.

Lydia avait sortie une grosse pancarte 'LOVE U STILES!' et l'avait aussi crier..

Malia,Allison et Kira se regardèrent 3 secondes en fronçant les sourcils puis se mettent à rire.

Lydia les regardèrent d'un regard noir.

Le Match Commença.

Beacon Hill avait gagner comme d'habitude etil y avait une fête après ça.

Cette fois c'était chez Stiles et Malia a dû être traînée par Kira et Allison pour venir.

Il devait y avoir toute l'équipe de la crosse,leurs petite-ami et les gens populaire du lycée,enfin surtout de belles sexy filles et d'autre portait une robe rouge moulante,Kira un t-shirt qui montrait son ventre et une jupe moulante. Et Allison portait une robe fleurit.

Kira et Scott flirtait dans un coin,Allison et Isaac danseait et s'embrasser en même temps.

Malia buvait et était au centre d'un groupe de garçon mignon et elle dansait avec tout le monde,Stiles tait dans un coin avec Lydia et elle lui embrassait le cou et lui portait son attention à Malia.

Certaines choses devenait plus chaud...Malia et un garçon s'embrassèrent pour s'amuser,les gars huait et les deux se séparèrent,Malia se dirigea vers le tonneau de bière et fît le poirier dessus et bût tout le monde l'encourageait lorsqu'elle descendis toute le monde la regardait silencieusement puis criait '_YEAH!_' levant leur verre,Malia pris le bras de Kira et Allison et elle les emmena au milieu de la piste de danse et danseaient de façon très sexy.

Scott et Isaac les rejoignit et Malia s'éclipsa à l'étage.Sûrement un peu bourré.Elle

ouvra une porte et trouva une chambre s'assit sur le lit,elle voulait être seule.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte,elle se leva instinctivement,elle vit que c'était Stiles et elle supposa que c'était sa chambre.

Elle essaya de sortir de la chambre mais il l'interpella.

'_Tu peux rester..Je suppose que tu cherche aussi du calme..'_Il dit délicatement.

Malia acquiesa et se réassit sur le lit et Stiles s'assit a côté d'elle

'_Donc...T'as pris ton pied ce soir..'_Il dit sarcastiquement,elle hocha la tête en souriant.

'_Ok je déteste ça.'_elle soupira.

_'De quoi?'_il demanda curieux.

'_Cette tension..'_Elle avoua.'_Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce-qui a avec Lydia?Un jour on est meilleurs ami et là elle m'ignore..'_

Stiles soupira.

'_Je lui ai dis pour nous la dernière fois et on sortait ensemble depuis quelque temps déjà.._'

_'Quoi?attends tu sortais déjà avec elle quand tu m'as embrasser lors de la dernière soirée?!'_

Stiles baissa les yeux.

'_Il y a quelque chose en toi d'attirant..'_

Malia fronça les sourcils.

'_Roh..Et puis on a déjà fais le mal,donc qu'est-ce-qui me retiens?!'_Elle s'exclama en se mettant à cheval sur lui et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Stiles écarquilla ses yeux et les ferma.l'embrassant aussi profondément que possible.

La main de Stiles,alla sous sa robe..Et l'autre qui était en train de baisser la fermeture éclaire de la robe de Malia.

Les lèvres de Stiles se déplaça sur le menton de Malia,le long de sa gorge et jouait avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Stiles porta Malia en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte,continuant à l'embrasser et verrouilla la porte en même temps et la ramena sur le lit,sous la couette,prenant le dessus.

Il enleva complètement la robe de Malia et la lança sur le sol,la laissant avec ses sous-vêtements.

Puis entre deux baisers,il enleva son était à genoux devant elle le dos vautrer,elle déboucla sa ceinture de la regarda dans les yeux .

'_Tu est sûr de vouloir ça?'_Il lui murmura à l'oreille ,comme seule réponse Malia défaisait son soutien-gorge en souriant.

Puis il sourit en de garder son regard en haut et non en bas.

Il enleva son pantalon avec son boxer..

ils continuèrent à s'embrasser,pendant qu'il cherchait avec sa main dans sa table de chevet un préservatif.

**A/N:Merci pour avoir lu,j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**


End file.
